Nakamura Misa
(The following contains spoilers.) is a prominent character in the Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san series. Appearance In the anime and manga, Misa wears purplish-pink twin-tails and has pink eyes. She has brown hair in the drama. Background Misa is a first year student and in the same class as Koizumi-san. She is friends with both Yuu and Jun, and the three are often seen together as a group. Misa lives with her parents and three younger brothers, including Kenta, a middle-schooler, and both Shinta and Rinta, who are twins. She enjoys shopping for the latest fashions and can be seen as the object of envy among other girls. Misa also has two other friends who are nameless in the series, and both of them act as her "lackeys", often praising Misa despite envying her beauty. And like Koizumi-san, her beauty make her popular with boys, but this fact also makes her unable to land a boyfriend because they fear that her looks give her too many "options." Among her friends, Misa refers to herself in the third-person. Personality Anime Misa is a cute and fashionable girl who is always seen hanging out with Yuu and Jun. Like her personality in the manga, she is self-conscious of her popularity in school, and is jealous of the attention Koizumi-san receives after transferring. Whenever boys are rejected by Koizumi-san, Misa would become their "number two" choice, and such a status is infuriating to her. Although Misa yearns for romance, the reality is that most boys are unlikely to stay in a relationship very long with a sought-after girl like her. Her first date ended swiftly in a break-up, and she is oblivious to the fact that her popularity with boys would work against her in dating. She is a fan of spicy foods and prefers to eat ramen that is spicy. Despite her jealousy towards her, Misa is beholden to Koizumi-san for introducing her to new ramen, and is perhaps unaware of the influence she has had on her. Misa is quick to point out the "negative" effect Koizumi-san has on Yuu for wanting to eat more ramen, but does not notice that her own diet plans were squandered after eating another dish of spicy ramen. Manga On the surface, Misa has a cute, bubbly personality and a great sense of fashion. Under this facade, however, she is very protective of her popular image in school, and is jealous of Koizumi-san for the attention she receives after transferring. Misa feels that she has to compete with her, as she is often seen as a "backup" among the males who were rejected by Koizumi-san. Oddly enough, Misa has a tendency to reject many guys herself despite yearning for romance. Whenever she feels threatened by Koizumi-san, Misa can become angry and boisterous. She is often reluctant to have Koizumi-san for company, even if accompanied by Yuu and Jun. But after first being introduced to ramen through Koizumi-san, Misa will usually forget her animosity towards her and simply enjoy eating her noodles. Misa once had a strict dieting regime that she followed in order to stay in shape, but that was ruined by Koizumi-san. In fact, Misa will confide in Koizumi-san for beauty advice even if it involves eating a certain bowl of fatty ramen to have an effect. Misa later reveals that she always yearns for stimulation in her life, which is the reason why she is a fan of spicy foods. In fact, she will always order the spiciest ramen dish if available. Notes * Some character traits and background info were taken from the volume 4 inner cover omake. Gallery nakamura-misa-reference.jpg nakamura-misa-reference2.jpg Misa-nakamura-hokkyoku.jpg misa-sad.png nakamura-misa-dressing-room.jpg nakamura-misa-sweeping.jpg Nakamura-misa-karaoke.png nakamura-misa-chime.png nakamura-misa-eating.png Nakamura-misa-interview.png Nakamura-misa-failed.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters